A Knife in the Rainbow
by thefancollection
Summary: Iris and Dave have finally settled down in their places. When their society as a whole is threatened by a tyrant, will they be able to quell the Queen's plan? [Content Warning] Graphic furry sex
1. The Starting Line

Iris stumbled out of their house and met the world with a rotten glare. Today was not going to be a good day for this edgelord. The sky reeked of purple and the streets of blood. Edgy's nose crinkled with the exposure to Limbo's air, presenting their displeasure for all to see while citizens lol silently.

President Ronald Reagan knew Dave (the love of their life uwu) would be on edge. They were gonna go on a mission today to stop Ellycia from destroying Gotham. She never appreciated Gehenna because of its dark nature, untold conspiracies, and disgusting mustard. Ronald Reagan always believed the mustard in Gotham was not too shabby, but the Queen had a giant thorn in her butt-tube.

Iris galloped their way to the border of Gehenna.

"You look like a horse!" Suzan, the biggest bich on the block, hollered from afar.

"Well, call me Mimi and slap me silly!" the dumbass rawred back at her again with the white vans. Iris was an avid fan of YouTube™️ and Damn Daniel™️. They first watched it with Evad on their couch. An enormous, rainbow zebra-colored couch was present as they engaged in the worst possible meme.

"Wow, this video is z0mg cray-cray!" Dave would _scream_ at the 12 incher of fun™️. No, not his penis! The TV. "We're even watching this on a rainbow couch. Your name means colors of the rainbow, is this truu?"

President Reagan nodded their head gently.

"Den this couch is made for chu."

Anyways, Iris made it to Knife McKnife's shop. Their heels clicked in excitement as they busted inside the front door.

"Shut the front door! No, srsly, shut dat door, bab." Bitchboi called from his room. "I'm in the nekky, plz don't come into my room!"

Edgelord was tempted to take a peek. Their breasts enlarged by two sizes at the thought of Dave's front-tube. Their face was dyed red in response to the Sin™️ culminating in their being. They attempted to fan their face to mask the embarrassment, but it proved useless.

McKnife quite literally bounced outside of his sleeping quarters. He wore his butcher's uniform as usual, but with an added spritz of Justin Bieber's Girlfriend™️. How did he know that was Iris's favorite scent? Oh noez, can he haz courting methods? Nobody was prepared for this, a blanket of _fear_ presented itself in the general vicinity. Edgy couldn't help but writhe in their loose sack of flesh. Dave caught sight of this and approached his wuvver. Iris gawked at the 6'3" Motherfucker as he came closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer

"Wat is wrong, m'wuv?" he asked as his tailie twitched.

"My… my favorite scent! How did you know? And _why_?"

"Today is gonna be vewy dangewous! I need to make sure today will be something to remember." Evad stated, his ears twatched in unison.

Wily Wacky Williams grinned in delight as their lover expressed his true beast within. "I fucking love furries!"

A pause. Would this finally be when Wams could expose their _true_ feelings? The beast was already prompt, what was stopping them from confessing? Wams took a moment to themselves, ignoring the luscious figure of Evad's. Their thoughts soon intertwined with that of smut, they knew their next line.

"Dave, I want you to pounce on my titties!"


	2. The Furry Line

The two were now at Iris's place. Their clothes were strewn on the living room floor, and their genitals were ready to experience the Power of Yiff™️. This yiffing would be something to remember, that's for sure. Dave was hot and bothered at the sight of Ronald Reagan's solid A cup breasts. They _aroused_ him. While Batman was preparing his front-tube for this event, Catwoman was standing beside their bed. The tension built a wall around them, not allowing them to move.

Mimi the dumbass knew this was the right thing. Everybody knows you're supposed to fuck your friendly catman, right? Their eternal dialogue had been 'Nyas'. They couldn't go back on this now.

The wall crumbled as Batman entered teh bedroom. Dave's tailie swished against the unforgiving ground, leaving a predatory look about him. Edgelord's tiddies expanded to a solid C cup. Delicious.

"(glomps you XD) You ready, bab?"

Ronald Reagan let out a mighty roar. Dave took that as a sign of pleasure and lifted up the wuvver, spinning them around and literally _throwing_ them onto the bed. Wams nyased while getting fucking rekt.

Dave was now on the bed with Iris. He got on Edge (lol get it xoxoxoxoxoxo) and glanced down at their dohoonkabhankoloos. He leaned in and stirred his neko tongue around the breasts.

" _ **Hyooooup!**_ " they screeched.

When Dave became tired of playing tongue twister on dem tiddies, he navigated south and reached Wacky Wams's tummy. He slurped above the skin and watched his wuvver arch their back.

"Moar, Batman!"

Bitchboi was always eager to give moar! He let his tongue graze the skin like a hungry antelope.

"Nyああああああああああああああsu!"

Gloria did a barrel roll toward Iris's house. She yearned to look at their face again, for it had been too long since their last visit. So much prep work had gone into her planning. She picked out the best dress in her wardrobe, curled her dark locks, and added a spritz of Justin Bieber's Girlfriend™️. This had been the perfect getup for her date! Wait, date? No, this wasn't a date. Grindr is not a dating service!

Clutching the bouquet, Edge: Light Edition™️ made her way to Iris's dwelling. As she came closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer something seemed… odd. The smell of cat was amplified since her last visit. What had happened since her last visit? Did Iris get a new cat? Did they happen to turn into a cat? _Ha_! E:LE™️ chuckled at the thought. _Iris couldn't have turned into a cat,_ she thought. _That's absurd_!

Gloria stood in front of the door. Her fist raised slowly. She was _ready_. Glorianna punched the wooden door, leaving a hole. There were now splinters in her hand. _Why did I do that_? This event was met with silence. The Colored Part of Your Eye apparently didn't hear a fucking punch on their door. Amazed, Gloria leaned in to listen inside of the house.

"Nyああああああああああああああsu!" she could hear from the outside.

Her purple penis now erect, she had to know what was going on. She crab-walked toward the bedroom window and peeked inside a slit in the blinds.

"oWo what's this?" Evad cried out as he shoved his _entire_ arm inside of his wuvver's love taco.

" _ **Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_ " the wuvver allowed a warrior cry to escape their mouth.

The cry rang in Glorianna's ears, leaving her hot and bothered. She couldn't help but to pant like a dog, rubbing her hands together like a fictional villain. This was better than Grindr.

You know what makes sex more enjoyable? Memes! The princess pulled out her new iPhone 6s™️ and searched up _All Star_ by Smash Mouth. This song was known to make mortal women swoon, the one song that would make Gloria drop to her knees. The cats heard the song and perked their ears. You could tell Dave was having a hard time staying sane. He had already saved the url furries – fun – and – memes . tumblr .com for his own viewing pleasure.

"Davu-chan, plz dun stoppu!" Iris was on edge (alkjflkewjkfljalkefj) too.

"Hai hai, Edge-san!"

Butchboi began to slap Iris's knees _gently_. The sheer caressing of the knees almost brought President Reagan to climax.

"My knees are sensitive! I might iku iku!"

The yiffing was close to an end. Dave needed to perform his Final Smash! What was that, you ask?

"Butcher Choppu!" Batman roared, slicing open Iris's knees.

"KyAAAAaaaaaaAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaAA™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️™️!"

Edge: Light Edition™️ couldn't believe it! Ronald Reagan had iku-d all over the bed! The Power of Yiff was now over, and everybody had enjoyed every last bit of it. Wams was sweat AF, Davu-chan was a content kitten (rawr nuzzles you XDXD) and Glorcock the Mightiest had a premium Pornhub™️ subscription without the credit card. _Wonderful._ Glorcock barrel-rolled back to her place and the meow meow mofucks got off the bed.

"Wowie, that was funzies!" Bitchboi yelped. "But now, we must prepare for battle."


	3. The Battle Line

Now fully clothed, the two stepped outside and allowed the fierce Limbo air to meet their skin. It was cold and merciless to the touch. It felt just right for the combat about to take place. Iris looked visibly cold to Dave. Worried, he held the blonde tightly and placed his warm hands on their arm.

"Z0mg, get warm!" Davu-chan cried…

"You cry too much, Bitchboi! The story calls you that for a reason," Reagan spoke out.

This isn't the time to battle, you too. Get your shit together. You're in this kind of fanfiction for a reason.

Meow meow mofucks reached the castle in a short amount of time. If there were any human words to describe the aura of the castle, it would be mustard. The area _reeked_ of mustard, and it was practically unbearable. You'd think Gotham was bad enough, but The Arcade was worse.

The two poked their heads inside of the castle walls. There were no guards. Why? You would think this day would be important to have guards surrounding the vicinity. Lol nah, fuck that noise, there's no humanz. Can she haz twick up sweeve? The Kwehn couldn't have known about the attack, could she have? That sounds impossible, but the furries were unsure of themselves.

Maybe there was a spy (DUN DUN DUN! Insert mai OC waifu Lynnth Cornette!)

Lynnth departed from her chambers and kept a rhythmic bounce to her step. She had been the only one left in the castle after the Evacuation™️ went underway. Ellycia was being guarded underground from the invasion. It was now Lynnth's mission to kill Ronald Reagan and Emo Daddy.

The Little MerMAID LOL GET IT halted dead in her tracks and twatched her ears. She heard the footsteps of the intruders approaching. She readied her naifu and got into a battle stance worthy of the gods.

"N0b0dy iz in dis castlu!" Daddy Dave stated with sheer confidence.

"Hush your face, Dave! This might be a trap."

Lynnth now hanging from the ceiling like a bat, she watched the two pass through the hallways. She dropped down below her and raised her naife.

"Stop right there! I know what you're up to, and I won't allow it! The Queen has been hidden away, and now you will _die_!" Batgirl rushed toward the furries with Anger™️ fueling her being. Emo Daddy _shoved_ Iris out of the way and raised his own knife in defense. Batgirl stopped and began to pant heavily.

"You like knives too? Oh baby, marry me!" she cried out.

Lynnth pounced on Evad and began licking his cheek.

"I will now call you mai daddy!"

Daddy looked distressed as all hell. He thoroughly enjoyed this, but his wuvver was raight dere! _No,_ he thought, _I must make the raight decision!_ He lifted the knifette off of his chest and placed her down next to him, like one would do to a kitten. Knifette did not look pleased by this development. She sprung off the ground in _moar_ anger while revealing her naife,

Once again.

It really didn't appear as though she was willing to give up without a reward. She either needed Daddy's love _thing,_ or the death of the furries. In her head, she was debating the pros and cons of both choices. Regardless of the outcome, that blonde bastard would have to perish! (Edgelord is blonde btw lolololol :3) Edgelord would certainly try to kill Lynnth if she dare touch their fuzzy fwiend. Lynnth taking her knifu, she slowly but surely rotated in the direction of Iris. No, like, it took her a solid five seconds to look at Iris. In those five seconds of despair and wonder, Iris had secretly loaded their RPG. They lifted it over their shoulder and aimed it directly at Lynnth's left eye.

"Your aim is a little shaky, bae."

Dave was right. Iris's arms had been rattling and morphing into every shape possible. Their arms were currently those worthy of being dubbed spaghetti.

"Fuck, okay, " they spoke with sheer frustration, "I'll just get closer!"

Iris approached Knifette, their weapon erect. Iris began to caress their lips with their tongue, revealing a sexy side to this whole murder thing. As Iris came closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer Lynnth realized this bitch wasn't gonna stop. This observation was also made clear when Iris was right in front of the maid's face. They exchanged breath for a moment. Iris's breath smelled like gunpowder and questionable behaviors, while Lynnth's of thirst. As Lynnth continued to inhale the putrid oxygen, she realized that Dave and Iris had fucked a little bit ago. This angered her.

"You had a taste of my daddy, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and it was fucking delicious!"

Lynnth took her weapon and lightly pressed it against Edgy's shirt. Edgy had no words. Lynnth revealed a smirk before she… she… _stabbed Irisu-chan._

An astonishing ten minutes passed before anybody made a move or elaborated on the current situation. Although the wound was only a centimeter deep, Iris had already gushed out one thousand gallons of blood. At the ten minute mark, they decided to React™️ (the term React belongs to The Fine Bros.™️ and their respective partners) to this bloodshed.

"You hurt meh, fam. You wounded me." Iris propped themselves on the nearest wall. It took a few seconds for them to properly express the sheer pain they were experiencing.

"aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOAAAAAAOOAOAOAOAOAOAA!"

Iris dropped down to the floor in an alarmingly long amount of time. When seven seconds had rolled around, Iris finally met the unforgiving floor. Dave skipped in terror toward the crime scene. Iris used whatever energy remained to look at Dave and announce their final words.

"D-Dave… I'm, a homosexual."

And with that, Iris's existence passed on into another realm. Dave faced the corpse with raw emotion. He could only manage a whisper.

"Iris… I already fucking knew that."

Dave used the wall to lift himself up. He turned toward Lynnth. Half of her face was smiling, while the other half was struck with dread. It was as though she wore a mask for drama. Maybe that was why she was so dramatic at times? We don't an know.

"Girl! You just killed my One True Yiff! They're dead meow!"

"But, you have me! I can do whatever you want me to do, Daddy!"

"I dun want you! I… I…

LOVED IRISU-CHAN!"


End file.
